


100  221BS

by sydster999



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydster999/pseuds/sydster999
Summary: 100 fanfics in 221B form- 221 words per fic, the last one beginning with b.





	

John and Sherlock quickly found themselves encompassed in near-darkness, illuminated only by the moonlight offered sweetly by the Sussex sky. The criminals apprehended and the detective inspector and his companions packed away into their cop cars and having driven away, John and Sherlock had elected to walk back to their hotel, seeing as no taxi would be available this far into the country until morning and neither enjoyed trips in police cars, too many sore memories for them both. By Sherlock's internal clock, it was about 11:30, and would likely be past midnight by the time they arrived back, but he thought it worth the walk to hear John's footsteps on the cobble and his breath in the air. Their hands were clasped together gently, both with a slight smile, knowing the blanket of night which had shrouded them concealed their comfort in one another. Sherlock didn't dare speak, but when they finally came to a lamppost, was promptly pushed against it, John going on tiptoe to kiss him lovingly. Sherlock's breath caught on a triumphant laugh as his partner, his love, held him near, before pulling back to resume the journey. They neared the hotel, then, and separated slightly as they made their way up the stairs. John unlocked the door, and with bright grins, they neared the bed.


End file.
